The Shadow Ninja
by Poklexz aftah
Summary: karena sebuah insiden dia harus meninggalkan kedua Orang Tua dan Adik kembar yang Dia sayangi. Dan harus berjuang di Dunia Shinobi yang begitu kejam. Mampukah Ia menjalani kehidupannya yang itu.


**The Shadow Ninja**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Author©Aftah_Xi**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi K.**

 **Genre©Adventur,etc**

 **Pair©Naruto X**

 **Warning©Typo Hancur ,Alur Berantakan ,OOC ,Strong Naru ,Smart Naru.**

 **Bila ada kesamaan ide ,nama tokoh ,dan karakter itu semua tidak disengaja.**

 **Summary:** karena sebuah insiden dia harus meninggalkan kedua Orang Tua dan Adik kembar yang Dia sayangi. Dan harus berjuang di Dunia Shinobi yang begitu kejam. Mampukah Ia menjalani kehidupannya yang itu.

 **The Shadow Ninja**

 **Chapter 1:…**

Dunia shinobi terbagi atas 5 negara besar. Salah satunya ialah Konohagakure no Sato, yang dipimpin oleh seorang pemimpin dengan sebutan Hokage. dimana kini telah mencapai generasi ke-Empat. Masing-masing Hokage mempunyai ciri khas sendiri, Hokage pertama dengan julukan Dewa Shinobi (Shinobi No Kami) dengan kekkai genkai mokutonnya. yang mampu menghentikan seekor biju sekalipun. Hokage ke-Dua dengan pengendalian terhadap element air yang mengagumkan dimana dia mampu membuat air dari udara. Yang membutuhkan pengendalian ataupun control cakra yang luar biasa. Hokage ke-Tiga dengan sebutan The Professor karena mengetahui hamper semua jutsu yang ada di dunia shinobi dan merupakan murid dari Hokage Pertama dan kedua. Yang terakhir hokage ke-Empat dengan julukan Yellow Flash karena kecepatannya yang tak mampu diikuti oleh mata.

Kini Konoha dengan hokage ke-empat atau biasa dipanggil dengan Yondaime Hokage terlihat sangat damai dan tentram. Walaupun pada awalnya banyak yang ragu terhadapnya karena menganggapnya masih terlalu muda menjabat sebagai seorang hokage. Namun semua itu hilang tergantikan rasa bangga dan kagum terhadapnya, setelah insiden penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan menggunakan kyubi pada saat kelahiran putra kembar sang hokage. Dimana yondaime mampu menghentikan amukan kyubi sang biju terkuat. Yang disegel dalam putra bungsunya. Dan menjadikannya sebagai jinjuriki ke-Tiga.

Empat tahun telah berlalu sejak insiden kyubi. Dalam sebuah rumah yang sederhana kini terliat sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Disana terlihat tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan, yang pertama seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang agak panjang dengan sebuah jubah berwarna putih dengan jilatan api dibagian bawah dan dengan kanji dibelakan yang bertulisakan Yondaime Hokage, dengan cirri-ciri tersebut pati kalian tahu dialah Sang Yondaime Hokage aka. Namikaze Minato. Yang ke-dua seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang agak pendek dngan memakai kaos putih dengan lambang Uzumaki dan Namikaze di masing-masing lengan kanan dan kirinya dialah putra sulung dari Yondaime yang bernama Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Dan terakhir seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah berantakan memakai jumpsit berwarna orange hitam. Dialah putra bungsu dari Yondaime dan merupakan jinjuriki dari kyubi yang bernama Namikaze Uzumaki Menma. Dan seorang perempuan dewasa dengan rambut merah panjang memakai baju hijau aka. Uzumaki Kushina yang berganti nama dengan Namikaze Kushina karena telah menikah dengan Yondaime aka. Namikaze Minato. Mereka merupakn keluarga yang bahagia yang penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Naru-chan, Menma-chan apkah kalian mau mejadi seorang shinobi yang hebat?" kata sang Yondaime aka. Minato selaku kepala keluarga.

"Mina-kun apa yang kau bicarakan?... mereka masihlah anak-anak.." kata sang istri aka. Kushina.

"tap…." "kami mau Tou-chan ka-chan" jawab anak mereka serempak menyela perkatan sang ayah. Yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman sang ayah dan helaan nafas sang ibu.

"apa kalian yakin?..." Tanya sang ibu memastikan.

"Naru yakin ka-chan. Karena Naru ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti Tou-chan dan mampu melindungi Tou-chan ,ka-chan ,dan Menma karena Naru adalah anak pertama Tou-chan dan ka-chan." Jawab naruto dengan yakin akn ucapnnya.

"Menma juga yakin. Karena menma ingin menjadi hokage yang hebat dan keren seperti Tou-chan, ka-chan" jawab sang bungsu tak mau kalah dengan sang kakak.

"Baiklah ka-chan ijinkan. Asal kalian janji akan bersungguh-sungguh." Katang sang ibu pasrah karena mendengan jawaban sang putra yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Yosh,, mulai nanti habis kita sarapan Tou-chan akan melatih kalian" jawab sang ayah yang sedari diam mendengar kan perbincangan sang anak dan istrinya.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Di training ground keluarga Hokage kini terliahat tiga orang laki-laki yang dua diantaranya tengah terbaring di tengah lapangan dengan nafas yang tak lagi teratur. "Naru-nii hosh. Tou-chan kejam hosh memberikan latihan hosh yang sangat keras hosh." Kata sang adik dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"kau benar menma hosh. Hosh Tou-chan kejam hosh. Nanti hosh kita laporkan pada hosh ka-chan.." kata sang kakak.

"setuju hosh." Jawab sang adik.

"Naru-chan, Menma-chan kemana semangat kalian seperti pada awal latihan tadi." Kata sang Tou-chan dengan setengah berteriak di pinggir lapangan.

"istirahat dulu Tou-chan kami capek." Jawab keduanya.

"yasudah. Setelah kalian tidak capek lagi. kalian lanjutkan seperti tadi. Tou-chan tinggal dulu ke kantor Hokage ada tugas yang Tou-chan kerjakan." Kata sang Tou-chan.

"Ha'I Tou-chan." Jawab mereka serempak.

Di Training ground uchiha

"Ayolah sasu-chan dimana semangatmu yang tadi. Apakah hanya ini kemampuanmu." Kata seorang laki" remaja dengan nada mengejek.

"awas kau hosh ita-nii.. heeyyyaahh" jawab seorang anak laki" namun belum sampai ia sudah jatuh karena kecapek'an.

Brruuk.

"hah dia sudah mencapai batas nya. Lebih baik aku antar kan dia pulang. Karena aku harus kemarkas satuan Anbu." Gumamnya.

Malam hari di kediaman Hokage .

Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut melambai" dengan wajah yang merah dan menyeramkan tengah mengamuk.

"MINA-KUN BISA KAU JELASKAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP ANAK-ANAK KU YANG IMUT-IMUT INI. HEM?" katanya dengan nada sangat murka.

"a. .aku biss…a je.. jelakan kkushi-sama." Jawab seorang laki-laki dengan nada ketakutan.

"APA.." jawabnya masih dengan nada masih murka.

"aku hanya melatih fisik mereka tidak lebih" elak sang laki-laki.

"dengan menyuruh mereka push up, sit up sebanyak 100 kali. Dan lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 kali hah" sahut sang istri.

"tapi itu dem.." tak ada tapi-tapian, malam ini kau tidak mendapatkan jatah dan tidur di luar" kata sang perempuan sambil melempar selimut dan bantal kemudian menutup pintu kamar.

"BHHAHAHAHAAHA. RASAKAN ITU TOU-CHAN" kata dua orang anak-anak.

"kalian tega sekali kepada Tou-chan kalian yang keren ini" kata Minato terhadap kedua anaknya.

"Biarin uuwweeeek." Jawad keduanya sambil lari kedalam kamar masing-masing.

"Hah, tak apalah sekali-kali. Toh yang terpenting mereka bahagia" katanya pasrah sambil menuju ke shofa.

Setelah malam yang beitu panjang yang di alami oleh Hokage muda kita yang terkena dampak dari amukan sang istri. Kini sang surya telah menunjukkan wujudnya yang begiru terang menyinari bumi menandakan hari telah berganti dan sejarah baru akan tercipta. Semua berjalan sesuai yang telah diinginkan, semua telah sesuai apa yang diharapkan berjalan dengan damai dan penuh kebahagiaan. Tapi itu sekarang, kita tak tau semenit yang akan dating, sejam yang akan dating atau beberapa jam kemudian apakah sesuai yang kita inginkan ataukah sebaliknya. Semua menjadi misteri yang tak kan mampu terpecahkan. Karena itu semua takdir yang telah digariskan.

Di sebuah ruang makan kediaman Hokage terlihat empat orang yang tengah menyantap sarapan mereka dengan lahapnya. Menikmati kebersamaan yang sangat mereka dambakan. Penuh keceriaan, kebahagiaan ,dan penuh akan kasih sayang. Semua berjalan dengan hikmat hingga salah satu dari mereka bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan bolehkan Naru dan Menma bermain ke taman?" katanya dengan memohan.

"Iya boleh. Tapi ingat jangan nakal.. OK!" kata sang kaa-san

"Siap Bos" jawab dua anak secara bersamaan.

"baiklah, aku juga harus ke kantor Hokage karena banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan" setelah berkata seperti itu sang pria yang lain adalah Minato Namikaze atau yang sekarang sering di pannggil Yondaime tersebut menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

Di Taman

Terlihat dua anak kembar kakak beradik yang sedang bermain dengan semangatnya. Bermain kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, dan banyak lagi permainan yang mereka jalani dengan antusias. Sampai-sampai mereka lupa waktu. Mereka baru sadar ketika melihat taman yang sudah sepi hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Akhirnnya merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang karena sudah sore dan sebentar lagi pasti malam. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa orang yang mengawasi mereka dengan niat tak baik. Hingga sampai gang yang begitu sepi muncullah orang-orang tersebut menghadang dua saudara kambar itu.

"Namikaze Naruto kami diperintahkan untuk **MEMBUNUHMU.** Karena kau hanya akan mengganggu stabilitas dan perkembangan jinjuriki Kyubi." Kata dari salah satu orang yang menghadang bocah kembar yang menggunakan topeng.

"apa salah naru?..." kata seorang anak yang disebutkan namanya.

"Jngan banyak omong. Semua serang dan bunuh bocah itu!" peritah ketua dari kelompok orang itu.

"Menma cepat pergi biar Nii-san menghalangi mereka!" perintah sang kakak kpd adiknya.

"Ta-tapi…."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat **PERGIII!"** kata sang kakak menyela ucapan sang adik.

Kemudian sang adik a.k.a Menma pun lari menuju rumahnya sambil menangis dengan air mata yang bercucuran sambil manggil-manggil nama Tou-san dan Kaa-saannya. Walaupun terjatuh berkali-kali dia tak perduli yang difikirannya hanya bias sampai di rumah dan minta bantuan Tou-san ataupun Kaa-sannya. Bila kalian bertanya kenapa tak ada Anbu yang mengawal Menma dan Naruto jawabannya karena Hokage tak merasa itu perlu karna warga sangat menyayangi mereka tak ada yang mempunyai benci kepada keduanya dan untuk pihak luar itu tak mungkin karena saat ini pertahanan Konoha sanngat ketat setelh insiden Kyubi. Akhirnya Menma sampai dirumah

" **Tou-chan hiiks Kaa-chan hiiks "** teriak menma sambil menangis

"Ada apa Menma-chan kenapa menangis dan di mana Naru-nii mu.?" Tanya sang ibu yang khawatir karena sejak pikirannya juga tak enak.

"Naru-nii hiiks hiiks diserang orang hiiks hiks bertopeng hiiks." Kata Menma

"APAAAA.." kata sang ibu yang kaget. Dan buru-buru mengambil kunai milik sang suami yang ada dikamar untuk media sang suami agar bias cepat pulang sedetik kemudian,,,

"Ada apa kushi-chan kenapa kau memanggilku dan kenapa Menma menangis dan dimana Naru…?"kata seseorang yang baru dating.

"Cepat suruh Anbu untuk mencari Naru-chan…" bukan menjawab tapi yang ditanya malah menyuruhnya.

"Iya, tapi ada apa dulu.." kata Yondaime karena masih bingung kelakuan sang istri.

Sang istripun berkata sambil menangis "kata Menma-chan, hiiks Naru-chab hiiks hiks diserang orang bertopeng hiiks.." Yondaime segera memanggil beberapa Anbunya.

"Inu cepat bawa lima tim Anbu dan cari Naruto." Perintah Yondaime.

"Tou-chan hiiks hiiks kaa-chan hiiks apa Naru-nii akan selamat.." kata Menma kpd Ayah dan Ibunya.

Sang ibupun mendekat dan memeluknya kemudian berkata "Menma-chan tenang ya Naru-nii pasti selamat" mencoba menenangkan sang putra nya.

"Benarkah."

"Ha'i.. kamu jangan sedih Naru-nii pasti selamat" kini gilirang Yondaime a.k.a Minato yang berkata.

Beberapa jam kemudian Anbu pun berdatangan dan melaporkan bahwa mereka tak mampu mencari jejak kemana kepergian para orang bertopeng membawa atauppun membuang Naruto Namikaze. Dan kejadian itupun menjadi tragedy yang membuat keluarga Yondaime sangat terpukul dan mulai saat itu juga pengawal terhadap putra bungsunya diperketat dan sejak saat itu pula perubahan sikap terjadi pada diri Menma yang semula ceria kini berubah menjadi dingin terhadap orang di sekitarnya meski kadang memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya.

Dan malam itu pula akan melahirkan sejarah baru dalam dunia shinobi. Melahirkan pula generasi sinobi yang akan melampaui generasi pendahulu mereka.

Tbc.

Mohon di rivew ya. Dan minta pula kritikannya dan saran untuk membuat fic menjadi lebih baik lagi.


End file.
